1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector and more particularly to a card edge connector with a lock mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,506, issued on Apr. 12, 2011, discloses a related card edge connector which includes an elongated insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the housing and a pair of lock mechanisms pivoted on two opposited ends of the housing. However, said card edge connector does not have a high power electrical function.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.